


Not This Time

by NotYourDarlings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Smut, literally just smut, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourDarlings/pseuds/NotYourDarlings
Summary: The reunion between Lilith and Ruby when the gates of Hell open up is one they’ll never forget.
Relationships: Lilith/Ruby (Supernatural)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo





	Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at something non-destiel- so I hope I have done it justice. It's short, and sweet (and hopefully very sexy)! Enjoy!

It had been too long. Too many long, excruciating years in the pitch black, searing hot pits of Hell. And it had been too lonely. All she’d had was the company of her own screams, and she wasn’t even entirely sure that they were her own anymore. Her voice was hoarse, and perhaps the sounds she heard were merely auditory hallucinations to try and soothe the ringing of silence in her ears. 

She didn’t think it would be this way. No, surely not. Though what she had done may have seemed like the ultimate act of betrayal, teaming up with the Winchesters, it hadn’t been. Without her, there’d have been no chance at the apocalypse everybody had been dreaming of. So now, Ruby had no idea why she was the one that was being punished for all of this. Yet, she was enduring an eternity of suffering. Until the light came.

At first it was blinding, all encompassing and overpowering. All around her was light. Though, it wasn’t harsh. As it started to dull, Ruby began to become aware of her surroundings. Things became softer, more pleasant, and soon enough, she was aware of a presence beside her. 

“Oh good, you’re finally awake.” It wasn’t a voice she immediately recognised, not on the surface. When she really listened however, she knew exactly who it was that was beside her.

“Lilith? Where are we?” Ruby had long since convinced herself that she would never again feel her again, and yet by some dark miracle, she was once again with the woman she’d risked everything for. 

She felt the back of a hand stroke down her cheek slowly, caressing the skin gently. The face that looked back at her was a new one, and briefly, Ruby wondered what her own face looked like. She could see no reflection in the white eyes that stared back at her though, and quite honestly- it didn’t really matter. 

“Your precious little Winchesters really have stepped their foot in it this time,” Lilith’s voice came with a playful, sinister chuckle, “But we’ll get into the details of that later. First….” Her voice dulled to a low growl, and Ruby became acutely aware of how they were going to spark this reunion. Not even moments had passed before she could feel the tight clinging of the other demon’s thighs straddling her hips. The hand that had once so delicately stroked her cheek was now desperately exploring Ruby’s naked form.

They’d danced this dance many times before, and yet Ruby now felt reborn. This body felt virgin, and every touch was like the very first- electric and sensational. There was not a single doubt in her mind that Lilith remembered exactly what she was doing. It didn’t matter where they were; all she could focus on was the way the touch travelled over her breasts, skirting over her stomach and snaking around her waist. 

Soon enough, the heat and wet warmth of Lilith’s lips crashed against her own. Ruby’s eyes fluttered shut, and this time the darkness wasn’t so daunting. This time it was filled with pleasure, not pain. This time she was no longer alone. When she kissed back, she kissed back with that same longing, that desperate need to be with somebody, anybody,  _ her.  _ The two of them didn’t need words to speak. Their lips collided and told a thousand stories, a thousand ‘ _ I need you’ _ , a thousand  _ ‘I want you’ _ s. A million apologies. 

Even if these bodies were new, neither of them were strangers to knowing how to move. Seamlessly, they shifted- their bodies coming together in all of the right places. They moved in unison, eliciting helpless moans from each other as the heat and fire of their passion. This connection was far beyond what these mortal bodies could contain. Before long, the two had found a rhythm, grinding their hips, creating a wet friction between their delicate folds. Ruby felt the ecstasy of a building climax, only furthered by Lilith’s equally lustful moans. 

Before they could reach breaking point, Lilith pulled Ruby by her arms, adjusting their bodies so that she was comfortably nestled between Ruby’s spread thighs. The moment she felt Lilith’s hot tongue, her back arched, the sensation almost overwhelming. She moaned, lost in a world between Heaven and Hell and nowhere she ever really felt she belonged. Now, she felt at home. In this love-drunk high, teetering on the edge of orgasm as he felt Liltih work her clit between soft, plump lips. This was all she ever wanted.

Then she saw stars, fireworks, and whatever other cliche she could think up to describe the euphoria that possessed every morsel of her blackened soul when she climaxed. Her thighs trembled, fists gripping tightly to the crumpled bed sheet beside her. In the moments he took to catch her breath, her eyes found Lilith’s. Ruby licked her lips in anticipation, eager to taste her timeless lover once again and bring her the same kind of pleasure that was still coursing through her own veins. But instead, she felt a finger against her lips, and Lilith moved to hover over her. 

“Not yet.” Lilith breathed, keeping her finger pushed against Ruby’s reddened mouth. “I’ve got things I need to do. We can continue when I’m back.” 

Ruby frowned a little, brows furrowed in confusion, “Promise me you’ll come back?” It sounded far more needy than she intended to, but that only brought a smirk to Lilith’s face. 

“Promise.” she nodded, combing her fingers briefly through Ruby’s dark hair, “I’m not letting you go of you. Not this time.”


End file.
